Dreams
by Ange De Bleu baby blu eyes
Summary: What would happen if something happened to Goku's daughter like, she was killed she comeback to life but, the only thing is, he doesn't know that she's a sayion. new powers and she falls in love with someone...
1. Chapter 1

Exclaimer: you know the basics.   
  
Enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
'Dreams. That's all they are is crazy dreams. There is nothing going to happen.' She thought to herself as she sat  
up in her bed sweating from another nightmare. She climbed out of bed and braided her long golden brown hair  
that reached her knees back gently. She opened the French balcony doors to her room and walked outside. Her  
silky green night gown sparkled in the moon light. She closed her emerald eyes for a moment.  
  
'Those glowing eyes. They glow of a bright emerald green. Gold hair that stands straight up. What is it? Who is  
this person? What do they want?' she asked herself. Her eyes shot open at the sound of a knock. She put her  
robe on and opened the door.  
  
"Miss Lita, this message was said to be delivered to you right away." Said a man handing it to her.  
  
"Thank-you." She answered and then took the letter shutting the door behind her. Quickly she opened it.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Dear Lita,  
You need to get on the next train out of there. Pack your things. The train lives at midnight back here. We will  
pick you up. See you later sis.  
  
Gotten  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
She quickly put the letter and ticket away. Around she went gathering and packing her things. She changed into  
dark blue pants, and silver shirt. She grabbed her bags and started down the hall.  
  
"Miss Lita, where are you going? School isn't over yet!" said the man.  
  
"It's something important back home. Just send all of my work and I will send it back to you. Make sure to not let  
anyone into my room!" she said and went down the elevator..... Once she came to train, they loaded her on and   
showed her into a special place that seemed to be hiding her.  
  
"If you need anything, just press this button. Do not leave this room either." Said the man to her and then left.  
She sat down on the seat and waited for the train to start to move. There was an explosion that made her jump   
out of her seat.  
  
"Where is she?" asked a male voice.  
  
"Who are you looking for? I don't have any idea. We have a lot of people on this train at night going places." Said  
the conductor.  
  
"You know who I'm talking about! Where is Goku's daughter?" he asked.  
  
"She never boarded the train." Said the conductor.  
  
"If she's on this train, you're going to be dead along with everyone else." He said. She heard the footsteps and  
quickly hid her suit cases in one of the vents. She found a vent and slipped into it closing it quietly right when  
the door opened.  
  
"Is this room empty?" asked the man. Lita looked up. He was a dark purple, with black eyes, taller than her, in  
this weird suit, and had a grin on.  
  
"Yes. There is no one in here." The conductor said.  
  
"Good." Said the man and then they two left. She could hear them breaking things on the train. Finally it stopped  
She waited until the train started to move when she finally crawled out. The door opened and the conductor was  
there.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah. I'm glad you have vents." She said as she pulled her suit cases out of the vent.  
  
"It will take a couple hours until we reach our destination." He said and then left.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
The train came to a stop at the station. It was still dark outside and she could see three figures out there. She   
waited and then proceeded to get her things. She walked out to where they were. One of the figures approached  
her once she got off. She had never seen him before.  
  
"Are you Goku's daughter." His deep voice asked. He was green, wearing purple pants, and a white top.   
  
"Yes." She replied.  
  
"Humf. I never picking anyone up again this early in the morning." Sneered a man with black spiked hair, in suit  
that had blue pants, and a white top with gold outlining it.  
  
"Shut-up Vegeta! It's nice to be picking up Goku's daughter. I've haven't seen her since she was a little squirt."  
Said a woman with blue hair to her shoulders and blue eyes. Piccolo walked over with Lita near him.  
  
"Why did I have to come out here at this time of night?" Lita asked.  
  
"There is something terrible going to happen and Goku doesn't want anything to happen to you." Said the  
woman.  
  
'That man wanted me for something. Probably to torture my father with.' Thought Lita crossly.  
  
"Anyways. I'm Bulma! This is my husband Vegeta, and Piccolo." Said the woman.  
  
"Hi." She said.  
  
"Well come on and lets get going guys." Said Bulma taking Lita by the hand and leading her to the floating craft.  
They got in and Bulma put her in a chair next to her.  
  
"Woman! Hurry up and lets get home." Said Vegeta sitting down.  
  
"Hey kiddo, you get to stay with us for tonight. Goku thought it would be better because he's out training in the  
time chamber. We get to pick him up with my son too!" said Bulma.  
  
"That sounds like fun." Said Lita.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Bulma 's House  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Here's your room and get some sleep. Tomorrow, bring something to listen or read. It gets really boring waiting   
you know. Good-night." Said Bulma.  
  
"Good-night." Said Lita as Bulma closed the door. She changed into her pajama's and went to bed.  
~~~~~~~~  
later  
~~~~~~~~  
She woke up again trying to get those eyes out of her mind. She just couldn't get them out of her mind. They   
stuck. It gave her the creeps that she did something wrong but, she knew that she didn't do anything wrong. She  
looked at the clock to see it be nine in the morning. In the guest room was her own personal bath room, television  
and radio. She got up, took a shower, and then got ready. She used a blow dryer to dry her long hair, and then  
picked out a CD with her CD player in hand. Bulma opened the door.  
  
"I'm glad you're up! I was just going to wake you up. Come on kiddo and lets go!" said Bulma. Lita was wearing  
black short shorts, and a strapless shirt. She picked up her blue jacket that said capsule corp. on it and put it  
on. She followed Bulma out to the air craft. Vegeta and Piccolo flew away up into the sky.  
  
"Is Gohan, and Gotten going to be there?" asked Lita sitting down.  
  
"Yeah. All the Z Fighters are going to be there to watch them come out of the Time Chamber." Said Bulma.  
  
"Z Fighters? Who are they?" asked Lita as the ship lifted off.  
  
"The Z Fighters is all of the Super Sayions or people that have a special power that can save the world. There is   
Goku, Gohan, Gotten, Vegeta, Trunks, Piccolo, Krillin, Yamcha, Tein, and Chousu." Said Bulma.  
  
"Oh." Said Lita.  
  
"What CD did you bring?" asked Bulma.  
  
"Limp Bizkit." Said Lita.  
  
"That sounds cool. Well, here we are." Said Bulma as they came to a platform. It had had a stone look to it,  
beautiful, flowers, a water fountain where someone would sit, and some people out there waiting. They got out  
and Bulma said that Lita could sit by the water fountain. She laid back and turned on her CD player. Her eyes  
closed as she begun to sing along with the words.  
~*Limp Bizkit : Take A Look Around  
  
All the teachin' in da world today   
All the little girls fillin' up da world today   
When the good comes to bad, the bad comes to good   
But I'm a live my life like i should   
Now da critics wanna hit it   
This hit? How we did it, just because they don't get it   
But I'll stay fitted, new era commited   
Now this red cap gets a rap from these critics   
  
But do we always gotta cry   
Do we always gotta live inside a lie   
Life's just a blast cuz its movin' really fast   
So ya better stay on top or life'll kick you in the ass   
Follow me into a solo   
Remember that, kid, so whatcha wanna do   
And where ya gonna run when your stari'n down the cable of my mic   
Pointed at yo grill like a gun   
Limp Bizkit is rockin' the set   
It's like russian roulette when you're placin' your bet   
So don't be upset when you're broke and you're done   
Cuz I'm a be the one till I jet   
  
I know why you wanna hate me   
Cuz hate is all the world has even seen lately   
And now you wanna hate me   
Cuz hate is all the world has even seen lately  
  
She was cut off from singing when the head phones were off and she was being hugged.  
  
"Hey lil' sis." Said a male voice.  
  
"Gotten!" said Lita hugging him back.  
  
"I can see what you spent your birthday money on." Said Gotten looking at her. He had black spiked hair and   
black eyes. He looked just like Goku but, younger. He also wore the orange suit thing too!  
  
"Yep. I got some more as well." Said Lita.  
  
"Gotten, you can't talk to Lita with out me." Said a man floating down next to them. He had black spiked hair,  
and brown eyes that almost looked black. He wore a dark purple suit with a dark red belt around it.  
  
"No Gohan! Finder's keepers." Said Gotten with a smirk. He was holding Lita by the hand.  
  
"Now, now, now you two. There's no sense of this." Said Lita.  
  
"Come Gotten, lets fight." Said Gohan smiling.  
  
"Don't mess-up the place." Said Lita.  
  
"Come on, or are you chicken?" asked Gohan.  
  
"Bring it on." Said Gotten.  
  
"Luck to the both of you even though this is stupid, but still, oh well." Said Lita and then sat down at the  
fountain. Both of them flew off out into the sky and started to fight it out.  
  
"Whoa man, those two are at it again." Said a man that was short, with no hair, and black eyes.  
  
"Again Krillin?" asked Lita.  
  
"Yeah. They fought about who got to write the letter, and now about who gets to hug you first." Said Krillin.  
  
"Oops. Gotten got both first then." Said Lita.  
  
"Oh well. I guess Gohan doesn't need to know that." Said Krillin and then went over to the other people. Bulma  
walked over to Lita.  
  
"Come on. Goku is going to be coming out." Said Bulma.  
  
"Oh cool!" said Lita. They both went over to where the door was. The doors opened making a fog come out around  
them. A glowing pair of eyes that were a bright green came out looking around. Gold was the color of his hair  
that was very long. He was dirty and had his orange suit ripped.   
  
"Those eyes." She whispered.  
  
"What about those eyes?" asked Bulma.  
  
"I've seen them before." Said Lita.  
  
"Before?" asked Bulma.  
  
"My nightmares." Said Lita.  
  
"I guess this is time to face your fears with your own father." Said Bulma.  
  
"No point to be scared." Said Lita. The fog cleared and the doors closed.  
  
"Hey Lita! Nice to see you here." Said Goku with a smile. Lita went up and hugged him.  
  
"Hi father." Said Lita with a smile.  
  
"Where's Trunks?" asked Bulma.  
  
"He's going to train for a little while." Said Goku.  
  
"I won't be here later to pick him up." Said Bulma. She gave a look to Vegeta.  
  
"Woman, don't look at me. I'm going to train." Said Vegeta.  
  
"I could. I have nothing better to do." Said Lita.  
  
"Great! Trunks know how to drive the air craft so, you can just give him the keys." Said Bulma handing them to  
her.  
  
"Alright." Said Lita putting them in her pocket.   
  
"Ha, ha! I won." Said Gohan as him and Gotten landed.  
  
"You two fighting again?" asked Goku.  
  
"Yes." Said Gotten.  
  
"Come here Lita." Said Gohan.  
  
"Sorry. You'll have to beat dad up this time." Said Lita with a smirk.  
  
"Aw man." Said Gohan.  
  
"Come on you guys. We have a lot to do." Said Goku. He sat Lita down.  
  
"See ya Lita and if Trunks gives you any trouble, tell me and I'll beat him up for you." Said Gohan giving her a  
hug.  
  
"Alright." Said Lita.  
  
"Like Trunks would do that? Please. I've known him longer than all of you." Said Gotten hugging Lita too.  
  
"Alright, alright, already. I'm here for how ever long I am." Said Lita.  
  
"That's a long time. I guess we have to make up a schedule then." Said Gohan.  
  
"Again you mean." Said Gotten.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Lets go you two." Said Goku.  
  
"Alright." They both said. All of then left to where ever they went.  
  
  
  
Chapter one and soon to come!~baby_blu_eyes  



	2. Chapter 2

She sat down and waited looking off and on at the door. Finally, she just laid down putting her   
jacket over her face and arms behind her head. Then, she seemed to have dozed off a minute there.  
.. The doors opened leaving a fog coming out. Blue orbs seemed to be floating in the fog. The   
doors closed and he walked over seeing her laying there. He didn't want to awake her so, he went  
and sat down on a small building near her. He sat in a pose (AN: site to picture:   
http://www.saiyantrunks16.homestead.com/files/trunks2.jpg ....bts) that made him look good. He   
was dirty with torn clothing. His lavender hair that reached his shoulders was pulled back   
leaving some side and bangs dangling. He suddenly saw her bolt up with sweat on her forehead.  
She ran her fingers threw her hair slowly and bent over her knees.  
  
'When are these dreams going to stop?' Lita asked herself. She pulled herself up and brushed   
herself off. She turned her jacket around and looked at the c in a circle (c). Under it, it said,  
Capsule Corpse. She got up and brushed the dirt off herself. She looked down at her ADIDAS   
shoes that were black and white. Finally, she leaned back on a brick thing that went up to half  
way of her back. She rested against it with her hair blowing. She looked up and frozen looking   
at the man sitting there. There eyes looked at each other for the longest time. He jumped down  
to land in front of her.  
  
"Who are you?" asked the man looking down at her.  
  
"Lita." Said Lita with a smile on her face.  
  
"Where's everyone else?" he asked.  
  
"They all went somewhere. I'm here to pick you up. You're Trunks, correct?" she asked pulling   
out the keys.  
  
"Yes." Said Trunks. She gave him the keys.  
  
"Bulma wanted me to give them to you." Said Lita.  
  
"Lets go." Said Trunks. They walked to the space craft and got in.  
  
'She wears the same clothes as me. But, why? I thought no body liked anything that I wore.'   
Thought Trunks to himself. From the corner of his eye, he looked at her. He started from her  
long, tanned legs, her black short shorts, her strapless shirt, blue Capsule Corp. jacket, and   
then her face. She had the most beautiful eyes of emeralds, rose complexion. She was braiding   
her long hair from boredom. After that, she took it out, and fluffed it a little. He turned back  
and got a questioned look on his face. She air craft was falling and he didn't notice? He  
grabbed his sword and yanked her out of her chair with a sound from her. He grabbed his sword  
and then opened the door. The wind blew in at them making there hair blow back. He ran and  
jumped out. He felt her other hand grip onto his arm. She looked up at him with fear in her  
eyes.  
  
"What are you doing?" she questioned with a tighter grip that seemed to be light like a feather.  
  
"The air craft was falling, we ran out of gas." Said Trunks.  
  
"How far is it back?" asked Lita.  
  
"An hour if we're lucky." Said Trunks.  
  
"Alright. Flying Nimbus!" she called out. Suddenly, there was a flying cloud of orange/gold   
under her. She let go and plopped down on it.  
  
"Let me get this, you're a sayion, and you can't fly?" asked Trunks.  
  
"I'm not a sayion. I'm what ever mom is." Said Lita.  
  
"What ever you say." Said Trunks.  
  
"Thank-you!" she said.  
  
"Do you know the way to Roshi's house?" asked Trunks.  
  
"I'll just follow you." Said Lita with a smile.  
  
"Lets go." Said Trunks. He started to fly and she followed behind him....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Roshi's  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So, you get to take care of Goku's daughter eh?" asked an old bald guy with a white beard.  
  
"Goku's daughter?" asked Trunks glancing at her with a questioned look. She just seemed to brush  
his look off as she continued to hum her song.  
  
"So Lita, how does everyone look to you?" asked Roshi.  
  
"So different. I haven't seen everyone since I was 5 when mom decided to send me away to that  
school." Said Lita.  
  
"You didn't miss much." Said Trunks.  
  
"Still, I wish that I could have been here so that I didn't have to be with all of those other  
students at that school." Said Lita.  
  
"I know what you can do. Trunks, why don't you show her around?" asked Roshi.  
  
"No. That's alright. He's a very busy young man training. He must be tired after training with  
my father." Said Lita.  
  
"No, that's alright. I'll just go get changed and be back here in a couple minutes." Said   
Trunks.  
  
"Alright." Said Lita with a smile. Trunks then left.  
  
"I bet you couldn't beat me at this game." Said Lita whipping out a DBZ game.  
  
"Oh, so you young thing think you can beat me?" asked Roshi.  
  
"Yep." Said Lita with a smirk. She handed him a controller and then started to game. They   
started and Lita of course picked a girl by the name of Lita as well. Roshi picked Cell.   
They both played and continued to play no matter what.  
  
"No. You couldn't have beaten me!" said Roshi dropping the controller.  
  
"Ha, ha! Wanna play again?" asked Lita.  
  
"No." said Roshi folding his arms.  
  
"Alright then." Said Lita. She picked up the controllers and put them and the game away. Trunks   
walked in the door in the same outfit but, it wasn't torn or nothing. Looked new.  
  
"Well now, Trunks is here so, you two can go out around town." Said Roshi with a smile so he   
could change the channel to it's usual place.  
  
"Alright. I'll get you next time." Said Lita with a smile.  
  
"Go on you two before the boys get here. Gohan and Gotten will be fighting and you won't get to  
go anywhere." Said Roshi.  
  
"I think that we should go." Said Lita.  
  
"Alright." Said Trunks and then they left out the door. They got into a ship and left for the  
town. They parked, and started to walk around.  
  
"Where do you want to go first?" asked Trunks looking at the girl next to him. He saw a smile  
appear on her face.  
  
"I guess I'll go easy on you and just go anywhere that you want to go." Said Lita.  
  
"This is your time to look around so, you get to choose." Said Trunks.  
  
"We could just look." Said Lita as they walked around.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They looked around the town and then finally left. Trunks brought her home to where Chichi   
hugged her to death. He found out that she was going to be staying permantly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You're not going to teach my baby to learn how to fight!" said Chichi looking at Goku with a  
death glare.  
  
"Honey. We need her to fight with us. I know that I shouldn't but, she's needed. King Kie said   
so." Said Goku.  
  
"You already took my two sons away from me and now, you're not going to take my little girl!"   
said Chichi. It was early in the morning at around six when Lita looked at the clock. They had   
both waken her up by arguing so loudly. She crawled out of the bed and went out into the room  
where they were arguing.  
  
"Mom, dad, keep it down please. You know. People are trying to sleep." Said Lita with a really   
tired look on her face.  
  
"My poor baby. Why don't you just go back to bed because this is over." Said Chichi hugging her.  
  
"Alright." Said Lita and then carried herself back to her room. She fell onto her bed and went  
to sleep. She felt someone wake her up.  
  
"Come on and get up lazy bones." Said Gotten.  
  
"No." she mumbled and cuddled to the blankets further.  
  
"Don't make me tickle you." Said Gotten with a smirk.  
  
"You wouldn't dare." Said Lita.  
  
"Wanna bet?" asked Gotten.  
  
"Fine." Said Lita. She crawled out, stood up, and then went to lay back down but Gotten caught  
her before she could go back to bed.  
  
"Nope. You have to get ready in something flexable so that you can move better but, keep cool  
in." said Gotten.  
  
"Are we going for a walk?" asked Lita.  
  
"Something like that." Said Gotten.  
  
"Alright. I'll be out in an hour." Said Lita. She grabbed her towel and left the room quickly.  
Gotten sat at the table with Gohan and Goku.  
  
"Is she getting ready?" asked Goku.  
  
"Yeah. In an hour." Said Gotten.  
  
"Alright. That gives us enough time to get her out of here before Chichi comes home." Said Goku  
leaning back.  
  
"If I was you, I'd make her some coffee or else I don't think that she's going to be learning  
anything." Said Gohan.  
  
"So, how is this going to work again?" asked Gotten.  
  
"All of us Z Fighters are going to get together, and teach her everything that we know and then  
give her a test on it. Then she will know what the heck is going on so, she doesn't have to ask  
questions all the time." Said Goku.  
  
"Cool." Said Gotten....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~  
  
hour later  
  
~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
"I'm ready!' said Lita as she walking out in tan shorts, red spegetti strapped shirt, and her   
adidas shoes and ankle socks. (I love adidas! He, he ,he ,he.) Her hair was down in a normal  
mode, she walked over and sat down.  
  
"Let's go." Said Goku.  
  
"Yea! We get to go for a walk!" said Lita jumping up and putting her glasses on. She ran out the  
door quickly and stood waiting.  
  
"You're on something, aren't you?" asked Gotten.  
  
"Nope. They never let me take walks outside." Said Lita.  
  
"Alright." Said Goku and then lead the way. They walked threw the forest until they came to a  
clearing. It had a stream, rocks to sit on, and there where the guys.  
  
"Wow! We all get to go on a walk together." Said Lita with a huge smile. Vegeta gave out a snort  
of some kind with a smile.  
  
"Goku, you didn't tell her did you?" asked Yamcha.  
  
"Gotten, you were suppose to tell her." Said Goku.  
  
"Tell me what?" asked Lita with her finger tips against one another.  
  
"You're going to learn about something." Said Gotten.  
  
"My homework has came already? I know how to do it though." Said Lita.  
  
"No you idiot! You're going to learn about what happened when you were gone at that girlie  
school." Said Vegeta in a rage.  
  
"I wasn't talking to you!" said Lita with a side wards glare and then looked at Gotten with that  
glare.  
  
"Alright. You're going to learn about all the battles and things." Said Gotten.  
  
"I need to know this because? I have the article clippings already about everything. I don't   
need any help for anything." Said Lita   
  
"Well, this was a waste of time." Said Yamcha.  
  
"You have clippings and you never told us?" asked Gohan.  
  
"Gohan. Gohan. Gohan. It's called the news, and newspaper." Said Lita.  
  
"I guess I've missed the party." Said a man with black hair to his shoulders and pale blue eyes.  
  
"17, so nice of you to join us man." Said Yamcha as he landed on the ground.  
  
"Can we do something other than stand here? If not, I'm going to go back to bed." Said Lita with  
her hands on her hips.  
  
"Fine. We can for a walk." Said Gotten.  
  
"Yeah!" said Lita with a smile.  
  
"Lets go for the normal trail. I'll race you for the huge rock." Said Gotten.  
  
"Alright." Said Lita.  
  
"Ready, set, go!" said Gohan. Gotten pretended to race and then died back when they got further  
onto the trail that turned from the guys.  
  
"Falls for it every time." Said Gotten with a smirk.  
  
"Think she'll be alright?" asked Gohan.  
  
"Why don't you go and check on her then?" asked Gotten.  
  
"Fine." Said Gohan and then walked away.  
  
"So Goku, what's the point of bringing her here?" asked 17.  
  
"She's not sayion and I don't want them to kill her." Said Goku.  
  
"That sucks." Said Yamcha.  
  
"I know." Said Gotten.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~~*  
  
Gohan  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*  
  
He found the rock and on it was blood smeared on it with the faint mark of a hand print.  
  
"Lita? Where are you?" yelled Gohan.  
  
"G, G, G, Gohan." Came a faint voice. He followed the trail of blood from the trees to find her  
laying on the ground with her arms over her stomach. Blood was on her arms, and hands. He   
quickly ran over and picked her up.  
  
"Lita! Lita! What happen?!?" asked Gohan running back with her.  
  
"It was him....... He shot a light out of his finger.....I moved enough....it almost went threw  
me...." She chocked out. Her hand gripped his white shirt making blood marks on it.  
  
"It's going to be alright." Said Gohan.  
  
"I love you all and make sure to tell everyone that if I don't m, m, make it." She said looking  
up at him.  
  
"You're not going to die." Said Gohan.  
  
"Keep promise." Said Lita and then blacked out. Her ran out to where everyone was.  
  
"They got her!" yelled Gohan.  
  
"Just don't stand there! Lets moved." Said Goku and then they all teleported to the hospital.  
They quickly took her into the emergency room.  
  
"It's all your fault!" yelled Gohan tackling Gotten to the floor. He started beating the crap  
out of him and then finally stopped.  
  
"Aren't you going to hit me anymore? Get your anger out on me Gohan! She's my sister too you   
know!" said Gotten.  
  
"Stop it you two!" said Goku. They picked them selves up off the floor and waited for the   
doctor...  
  



	3. Chapter 3

enjoy it and i hope that you like it.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sir, your daughter has a serious wound and, we can't tell how much blood she has lost but, we think that she is going to make it." Said the Doctor.   
  
"Can we see her?" asked Gohan quickly.  
  
"Not for a couple days. We don't want her to move or anything. She has 350 stitches and they might come apart. Safety reasons. We will notify you when you can visit her." Said the Doctor.  
  
"She needs someone with her at all times. If she wakes up in this different place with out both of us, she will get scared and try to leave." Said Gotten.  
  
"You know, that would open the stitches." Said Gohan.  
  
"Fine. Both of you can come in." said the Doctor.  
  
"What about me?" asked Goku.  
  
"You have to tell mom what happened." Said Gotten as him and Gohan walked down the hall following the Doctor. They went threw the ICU doors and finally came to her room. She was laying there with a breathing mask, IV, and heart monitor on. She was cleaned up from all the blood and looked so peaceful. Two comfy chairs with pillows and blankets were brought in. They sat down on each side of her.  
  
*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~*~*~*~~*  
With Goku  
*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*  
  
"How dare you take my baby away from me! Where is she? I want to see her right now!" yelled Chichi pounding her fists on Goku.  
  
"Chichi. She's in ICU and you can't see her until the doctor says so. I'm sorry Chichi." Said Goku.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
couple weeks later  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Lita, aren't you going to talk to us?" asked Gotten looking at her with worried eyes. She just looked at the wall with a grumpy look on.  
  
"What are we going to do about her not talking to us? She's never done that before." said Gohan....  
  
'Those eyes. I know those bright green eyes. That man had them that shot me. His hair was also spiked in that same fashion. Who is he? What does he want?' thought Lita as she searched around in her mind for an answer. She had been doing it for the past weeks and didn't do anything but find nothing. She just decided to stop and relax for a while. She final became aware of where she was. Her eyes looked around the room. She saw that her two brothers where there glaring at each other.  
  
"IT'S STILL YOUR FAULT GOTTEN!" said Gohan.  
  
"Um, where am I?" asked Lita looking around. She started to get up but was stopped by the pain that was on her stomach.  
  
"Lita. You're talking to us finally! You're in the hospital. Are you alright? What happened?" asked Gohan and Gotten running over to her.   
  
"I'm sorry you guys. I was deep in thought about something. I'm sorry. I just felt a pain in my stomach." said Lita.  
  
"Don't get up now. You're going to start to bleed." said Gohan.  
  
"It's alright. When do I get to go home?" asked Lita looking at them.  
  
"Soon I hope." said Gotten.  
  
"Alright." said Lita.  
  
"What were you thinking about?" asked Gohan pulling up a chair.  
  
"Him. I've never seen him before. He looked like what dad looked like when he came out of the time chamber. Bright green eyes, and that spiked, blonde hair. I could never forget that." said Lita. The doctor bounced into the room with a smile.  
  
"You can take her home if you want to today! You have to make sure that she doesn't walk around. You will have a wheel chair for her so, at least she can be taken around in it." said the doctor.  
  
"At least I get to get out of here now." said Lita laying back slowly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~~*~*  
She was taken out of the hospital and finally home where she waited for a long time.  
couple months later....  
Chichi told her not to go out of the house while she went shopping....guys, they were training.  
~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*  
  
"The world outside is so lonely with out me. I should go and pay it a visit." said Lita as she left the house in her wheel chair. She managed to get threw the forest after an hour to her favorite place. Here, she just leaned back, her arms where burning and she wanted to rest. She finally, decided to try get up but, slowly slid out of the chair to the ground where she sat. The pain was too much for her. She looked around and saw her flowers. They were beautiful looking. She managed to steady herself on her arms so that she could look at the flowers.  
  
"Wow. They're so beautiful." Said Lita aloud as she looked at them. Her small fingers gently went and picked a flower up out of the ground. It looked so beautiful and the smell was so good. She gently got herself to lay down and then looked up at the blue sky. She closed her eyes for one moment and then a shadow came over her. She looked up to see Trunks standing there.  
  
"You shouldn't be here and you know why." He said looking down at her with a serious look and tone at once.  
  
"I'm just going to stay here for a little while, and then I'm going to go back, alright?" asked Lita as she looked up at him.  
  
"No. You're going back now." Said Trunks bending down to where she was. She got herself to sit up from where she was. She was near his face now, looking into his orbs of blue for eyes.  
  
"No I am not." She said gently looking at him. Her eyes were drawn to him and she couldn't take them off of him.  
  
'Man, why do all the hot guys have to be my brother's friend?' thought Lita to herself as she looked at him.  
  
"Yes you are." Said Trunks looking at her with a softness and steady look.  
  
"Make me." She said in almost a whisper.  
  
"Fine." He said getting closer to her. His strong arm went around her back making her sit up straighter. Her forehead rested against his making her look into his eyes. She was brought up with a sort of jerk that seemed gentle though. Her lips were against his as he kissed her gently. Her arms went around his neck gently as she kissed him back. It ended at the sound of someone whistling.  
  
"I'm sorry but, did I disturbed you?" asked Gotten with a smirk as he walked over to them.  
  
"Not really." Said Lita resting her head against his shoulder.  
  
"Uh huh. Sure. So, what are you doing not being in the house?" asked Gotten going from sarcastic to serious.  
  
"The outside world looked so lonely with out me and I just had to." Said Lita.  
  
"Well, you're going back right now." Said Gotten.  
  
"Really? Oh joy. I get to go back, sit there, and cook to my utmost heats desire." Said Lita sarcastically.  
  
"Now you stop that right now. You're going back right now! Come on Trunks and lets go." Said Gotten. Trunks lifted her and put back in her chair.  
  
"Gotten, you just don't want me to have fun anymore." said Lita folding her arms across her chest.  
  
"It looks like you've had enough 'fun' for one day." said Gotten looking down at her.  
  
"Do I have to go home right away? Look at this. It's the beginning of summer and I don't even had a tan! There is something wrong with that you know. I look like I stay inside too much." said Lita looking at him.  
  
"We're going." said Gotten starting to push her.  
  
"Please." she begged making her head go back to look up at him.  
  
"No."  
  
"PLEASE!!!!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please."  
  
"No."  
  
"Please."  
  
"No."  
  
"Please."  
  
"No."  
  
"P, p, p, p."  
  
"No."  
  
"*sniffle* Please Gotten."  
  
"Um.........no."  
  
"Gotten......You love your little sister right? You would do anything for her, right?" she said with a smile.  
  
"No."  
  
"WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?! You don't love your little sister? I feel so hurt!" she said and looked back forward with her arms folded across her chest.  
  
"No. I didn't mean it that way Lita. You know I didn't."  
  
"Don't talk to me. I know how it is." said Lita looking forward still. She let off sniffles here and there.  
  
"Come on Lita. You know what I meant." Said Gotten.  
  
"Don't talk to me." Said Lita.  
  
"But."   
  
"Sh."  
  
"Li."  
  
"Don't."  
  
"Lita!"  
  
"Stop."  
  
"Don't act so childish in front of your boyfriend, alright?" asked Gotten.  
  
"Don't talk to me." Said Lita.  
  
"Never mind you....." his voice got lower as he began to mumble all the way home. Gotten pushed her inside and shut the door. Lita opened the door and shut the screen.  
  
"I don't want you near my sister, alright?" asked Gotten pushing Trunks back.  
  
"What's the matter with you?" asked Trunks looking at him like he was crazy.  
  
"You heard me. I don't want you near her. I don't even want to see you kissing her either." Said Gotten.  
  
"Gotten, go cool off." Said Trunks. Gotten took a swing and hit Trunks in the jaw. He moved his face back and glared at him again. His eyes turned a bright green as his hair spiked up into the golden spikes as usual. They both started to fight it out as Lita managed to get herself out of her chair. She finally was standing well, leaning against the wall. She opened the door and walked out making her head stay on her stomach. She walked over slowly and leaned against the wall with her back to it.  
  
"Stop it right now!" yelled Lita. They stopped where Trunks was holding Gotten by the colar of his shirt, fist raised, and ready to land directly in his face.  
  
"What do you want?" asked Gotten.  
  
"First thing is, Gotten, give it up, you're losing this. Secondly, if you're going to fight, go somewhere else so that I don't have to yell or try killing myself to make you stop." Said Lita.  
  
"Alright." Said Trunks letting go of Gotten as he fell to the floor.  
  
"Now get inside and get cleaned up. Everyone is coming over for lunch today. They don't need to know you two were fighting." She said looking at them. Gotten picked himself off of the floor. They walked in and then Gotten caught something, and looked at the empty chair.  
  
"Oh no!" said Gotten. He quickly went outside again as he saw her knees buckle and her fall to her knees on the ground. He grabbed her by her hips and picked her up.  
  
"You have a sharp pain in your stomach huh?" asked Gotten.  
  
"Yes." Said Lita.  
  
"You're getting those stitches out right now." Said Gotten. He teleported to the hospital and took her into the room where the doctor was.  
  
"May I help you?" asked the doctor.  
  
"Take these out right now." Said Gotten.  
  
"They're not ready." Said the doctor.  
  
"Ha! Right now or else I'm going to take them out myself." Said Gotten.  
  
"Alright. Lay her down on the table." Said the doctor. She was laid down and then he got some needle nose plyers. She waited a while until it was over. She looked at her stomach and saw that there was a faint scar. She sat up with a sigh of relief. The pain was gone.  
  
"The only problem is that she might be shakey when she walks. Don't let her fall either on the ground." Said the doctor.  
  
"Alright." Said Gotten. He took her hand and then they disappeared.  
  
"Where did you guys go?" asked Trunks.  
  
"To a place." Said Gotten.  
  
"I have a nicely healed scar." Said Lita looking at her stomach.  
  
"Oh. You got the stitches out." Said Trunks.  
  
"Yeah." Said Lita.  



	4. Chapter 4

  
Chapter 4  
  
  
Dreams. All over again. More like nightmares each night. Becoming worse. Someone was calling her outside but, she wouldn't go. She was afraid. She didn't know what to do but, the only thing that she could think of was to stay away from whomever they were. She got up out of bed and walked to the kitchen. She grabbed herself a glass of water and wrapped her arms around herself. She sat on the counter while she managed to grab some food out of the fridge by just sitting there.  
  
'There is something wrong with me. I know that I am different than the others but, I just don't know how thought. I can make things float, I can disappear, I can even teleport with somewhere without someone. I need to find out what is wrong.' Thought Lita. She took a bite out of a triple fudge brownie. She leaned back and enjoyed the flavor that was running threw her mouth. She heard some foot steps and quickly hid it behind her.  
  
"Lita, what are you doing up at this hour?" asked Trunks rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Nothing." She mumbled as she tried to swallow what was in her mouth.  
  
"Uh huh." Said Trunks walking over and getting a cup out of the cupboard where he got a glass of water too. He leaned on the counter near her.  
  
"You're hiding something, aren't you?" asked Trunks.  
  
"Not anymore because what I was hiding, I just ate." She smiled.  
  
"Sure." Said Trunks and then took a drink.  
  
"Tomorrow he's coming, huh?" asked Lita looking at him.  
  
"What do you mean? Who's coming?" asked Trunks.  
  
"That man that you all have to fight. That's why you guys can't get any sleep tonight. I hear the murmurs of your guys deep voices. The radio is still playing softly as well." Said Lita.  
  
"You're right." Said Trunks.  
  
"I knew it." Said Lita softly.  
  
"Might as well join the party." Said Trunks getting up. Lita wrapped up the brownie and put it away. She then went to the guys room where she took a seat next to Gohan and leaned on him.  
  
"Couldn't sleep either, huh?" asked Gohan.  
  
"Nope." Said Lita.  
  
"Poor thing." Said Gotten.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
They talked all that night and then fell asleep soon after that. Lita was cuddled between Gohan and Gotten sleeping peacefully. Goku walked into the room and smiled.  
  
"I haven't seen you guys in a group picture like this since you were little." Said Goku. No one answered. They all just seemed to roll over. The four of them in a row on the floor.  
  
"Chichi dear, get the camera." Said Goku. Chichi came in with the camera and handed it to Goku. He took a picture and smiled. He waited a couple minutes and they all soon seemed to wake up slowly. Lita sat up a little turned her head, looked at the clock, and then collapsed onto Gohan. Gohan lost his balance and landed backwards. Goku was in the mean time laughing and taking pictures. Lita felt cold and crawled over Gohan and Trunks were she grabbed a blanket. She just fell down next to Trunks and went back to sleep. Goku kept laughing and then he just woke them all up.  
  
"You took pictures?!?!?!?!?!?!" shrieked Lita sitting up with a jolt.  
  
"You guys look so cute!" said Goku.  
  
"Oh well." Said Gohan getting up and stretching. Lita rolled her eyes and just leaned against Trunks since he was the closest.  
  
"Have fun with what ever you're doing and good night. It's too early to get up." Said Lita with a yawn and then snuggled up to him.  
  
"Get up." Said Gotten pulling the blanket off of her.  
  
"That's so cruel." Said Lita bringing her legs up closer to her. Trunks just had this weird look on his face and Goku took a picture of the two.  
  
"Come on and get up." Said Goku.  
  
"Fine." Said Lita. She slowly got up and staggered to her room where she fell onto her bed. Gohan and Gotten looked at each other with a smile. They took her by arms and legs were they disappeared to the lake, and dropped her into it. She floated up to them with this angry look in her eyes.  
  
"I'm awake! Are you happy?" she asked glaring at them. They're eyes were about to pop out of there sockets.  
  
"Y, y, y, you're f, f, f, flying!" stuttered Gotten. She looked down and her eyes just widened. She lost all concentration and fell back into the water that was freezing. Quickly, she went to shore where she wrapped her arms around her cold self. They appeared beside her and then disappeared with her back home. She walked down the hall and slapped the bathroom door shut.  
  
"You look like you've seen a ghost." Laughed Goku.  
  
"She was flying..." said Gohan.  
  
"Really? Wow! Don't tell your mother." Said Goku. They all left out to the battle field in tow hours. Lita had to come and wouldn't go with out them. She laid on a rock and waited looking up at the sky. She suddenly felt a sharp pain in her chest and then, nothing...  
  
"LITA!!!!" screamed Gohan. They saw the light hit her chest, and the rock blast into nothing. Her lifeless body laid there on the ground. Hair messed up, blood stained on her shirt, and then, her body disappeared.  
  
"She's, she's, she's gone." Said Gotten in a whisper. They all lookup to where the laughing was coming. It was all around them.   
  
"She's dead and now, it will soon be your turn to die as well." Laughed the voice.  
  
"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY!!!!" yelled Goku as he turned into a SS5 level. His eyes were red as his long silver hair went to his back.  
  
"Non of this right now. You have when ever I tell you to come and fight. Prepare because I want a challenge." Said the voice and then nothing. Gohan and Gotten suddenly disappeared to where they decided to go into the time chamber.... Trunks stood there with his fists clutched together. He started powering up with that scream that they always gave. He kept changing until he hit the level that he could only go to. It was SS3....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
She opened her eyes to where she was standing in front of a desk. There was this man that was huge that stood in front of her.  
  
"You must go down the dragon road to where you will train. You will come home after a year where you will live again." Said the man. She was lead to where she started down a long road that went on forever to her...  



	5. Chapter 5

One year later...  
  
She flew down quickly then ever passing everything by in the sky. She stopped and landed at Denday's place. She was in some tight tan short shorts, a tight soft baby blue shirt that you could see all her curves. She seemed to have a tan now, and looked great. Her hair was long, and stiff. It was gold, and her eyes were a bright green. She made herself back to normal and sighed to herself.  
  
'Should I tell them that I am still alive or should I just wait until something happens? I've missed them so much.' She thought. She walked slowly and then stopped. She turned around and then started to walk away.  
  
"Lita?" asked the voice that she recognized so well. It made her stop all of a sudden. She thought quickly and then turned her head to look over her shoulder.  
  
"Don't come near me." She said in such a serious tone.  
  
"But, don't you know who I am?" he asked.  
  
"I will be considered dead to all that I knew until I believe that it is true time for me to come to you, that I once knew." Said Lita with a steady eye on him.  
  
"What are you talking about? You have to go and see your family Lita. You have to go see them." Said Trunks.  
  
"I was wrong to ever come back here. I have things to do. Places to go. I am not Lita any more Trunks. If you see me on the street, just act like I'm not there. Do not say a word to anyone about this mistake." Said Lita and then she walked to the edge. Here, she disappeared into thin air.  
  
"I wonder what Kakorrate would say if he knew that his daughter is alive." Said Vegeta coming out from behind the building.  
  
"Don't say anything." Said Trunks and then, he disappeared.  
  
"I must have a few words with Kakorrate." Said Vegeta with a smile and then disappeared.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~~**~*~*  
Lita appeared in an apartment out in the city. It was a really nice huge one, with clothes and everything that she needed. She went to work in the morning. Her new name that she wanted was Makoto. Makoto Kino. She was a model that had just come to the business.   
*~*~~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*  
  
'What am I going to do about this problem? I have to tell someone and she shouldn't be doing this. I don't want her to do this to everyone that loves her so much. I don't want her to do this to, me.' Thought Trunks as he trained as much as possible in one of his places.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Two Years Later  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She walked down the street with a tight black dress on that was to her high thigh. She walked with black high-heeled shoes. She looked perfect with her hair blowing in the wind behind her while she walked. She had a meeting with a movie producer so; she was trying to look great when she came in. She walked in and went up to the man that had is an eye on her.  
  
"Good evening Miss." He said politely.  
  
"Good evening. I am here to meet with a Mr. Douglas." She said.  
  
"Miss Kino, right this way." Said the man leading her to a table where a young man sat with sandy brown hair and green eyes. He stood up when he saw her.  
  
"Good evening. I am Anthony Douglas." He said extending a hand.  
  
"Good evening. Makoto Kino." She replied shaking his hand with a smile that she was use to.  
  
"Please." He said pointing to a seat.  
  
"Thank-you." Said Lita sitting down with him.  
  
"Miss Kino, what this meeting is about is, we want you to take a contract to work in the movies for us. You will have leading rolls and everything that you could dream of. I have the papers for you to read and sign when you are willing." Said Anthony handing her the papers. She read them carefully.  
  
"There is something that I would like to have changed. This contract, I can't stay in it for three years. I have to be able to leave when I get a call about some family issues." Said Lita.  
  
"I could have it changed for you in the ways that you will be needing it. When it is redone, we could meet once again." Said Anthony.  
  
"That sounds great." Said Lita starting to stand.  
  
"Aren't you going to stay for dinner?" asked Anthony standing up with her.  
  
"Time is ticking and I have other appointments. Maybe next time. It was nice meeting you." Said Lita shaking his hand with a warm smile and then leaving.... She reached her house that was Victorian style. Beautiful place that was set up to kill. Three stories high, hue back and front, huge pool, spa, and anything else that you could dream of. She put her shoes away and changed into something more comfortable. It was a tight baby blue dress that had some thin straps that went to her mid thigh. She placed on some baby blue strapped high heels that went with it. Her hair was brushed gently until it looked beautiful. She walked into her living room and then stopped. She started to look up from the floor up to see the shiny black shoes, the navy blue pants, the jacket, cuffs, and then his face. His lavender hair, the same. His orbs of blue, much more gorgeous than ever. She could only notice three things about him. Taller, stronger, and more sexy than ever.  
  
"How did you find me?" asked Lita looking at him.  
  
"Your picture is every where. You're on TV. How could anyone miss you?" asked Trunks standing up.  
  
"They know, don't they?" asked Lita looking at him.  
  
"No. Soon enough they will because you're going to tell them. They are still morning over you and Chichi is thinking about leaving Goku because she blames him for it all! Gotten and Gohan are making themselves more and more powerful. They are going to kill themselves soon. They miss you Lita." Said Trunks.  
  
"What do you want me to do? Walk up, knock on the door and say, 'It's me and I'm alive! Guess what? I've been alive for two years living it high and mighty while you guys suffer!' I don't think so. Since you are mister brilliant, tell me how I can tell them Trunks. Just go on and tell me. I've been missing them and I've been gone because for the first time in my life, I'm speech less, okay?" asked Lita looking at him trying to hold back her tears.  
  
"I don't know what you should say." Said Trunks looking at her.  
  
"Then, I'm not going." Said Lita.  
  
"Oh yes you are! Even if I have to tackle you to the floor you are." Said Trunks glaring at her.  
  
"Make me." Said Lita folding her arms. He walked over calmly to her and stood before her with his head bowed down at her.  
  
"Fine then." He said. She looked up at him directly. His hands slowly went to her waist and then his arms around her bringing her up close to his chest. He slowly lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her gently getting a better grip on her. She slowly had her arms go around his neck while she gently kissed him back. They were brought apart when the doorbell rang. She had a couple fingers on her lips and then turned and walked toward the door. She opened the door to see the reporter here for an interview.  
  
"Good evening Miss Kino. We need to set up but it'll only take a couple minutes." He said.  
  
"Good evening and make yourself comfortable." Said Lita opening it for then so that they could come in. After they came in, she shut the door and walked over to Trunks.  
  
"Not a good time. I have an interview. Maybe later though." She said with a smile.  
  
"Would you mind if he could be in this interview?" asked the man known as James from Extra! TV.  
  
"Don't ask me. Ask Trunks." Said Lita looking at him.  
  
"I guess." Said Trunks.  
  
"Alright." Said James and then got onto his cell phone while to people set up the cameras and stuff.  
  
"Trunks, why did you join the military?" asked Lita straightening out his suit for him.  
  
"There was nothing else to do." Said Trunks.  
  
"True." Said Lita.  
  
"After this, we're leaving, alright?" asked Trunks.  
  
"Tomorrow so that I can spend a whole day with them." Said Lita.  
  
"Alright." Said Trunks.  
  
"We're ready." Said James. The two sat on a love seat while James took a comfortable chair near them. They got into talking and then James asked after looking a little.  
  
"Are you two a couple?"   
  
"Yes, we are." Said Trunks with his arm around the back of her.  
  
"Miss Kino, is it true that you are going to be doing movies and they you've signed a contract already?" asked James.  
  
"You'll just have to wait and find out for yourself." Said Lita and then it ended.  
  
"Alright. Thank-you both for the interview and we'll keep in touch." Said James as the camera crew started to put things away. She walked and let them out the door and then shut it. She went and sat next to Trunks. He looked at her and smiled.  
  
"Could at least your brothers come over?" asked Trunks. She thought for a while.  
  
"Let me go make a phone call firstly." Said Lita getting up and walking out of the room to a phone in the huge kitchen. She dialed a number and then waited.  
  
"Hello?" asked a cheerful voice.  
  
"Mina, I want you to come right one over so that you can meet my brother. I think you two would look great together!" said Lita.  
  
"Alright. I'm on my way." Said the girl and then hung up. Lita dialed another number and then waited.  
  
"Hello?" asked a sweet voice.  
  
"Rei, do you think that you can come over so that you can meet my brother?" asked Lita.  
  
"Sure. Anything for you! I'll be right there." Said the girl and then hung up. She walked back into the living room to see them standing there. Trunks smiled and stood up. Gohan looked up and his eyes almost popped out of his head.  
  
"She is not my sister! That is Makoto Kino who is the world's most famous model and soon to be actress." Said Gohan giving a glare at Trunks.  
  
"Aren't you going to say anything?" asked Trunks looking at her. Her eyes just looked Gohan and Gotten. Looking at them both.  
  
"Trunks. This is some sick joke that you've pulled." Said Gotten glaring.  
  
"That's it. I'm leaving." Said Gohan. She finally came back to her state of mind.  
  
"No, don't leave." Said Lita.  
  
"Alright Trunks. Where is the tape recorder?" asked Gotten.  
  
"Which one of you looks at the modeling magazines?" asked Lita.  
  
"I do." Said Gohan.  
  
"Alright. Well, you know, I wear everything that covers my stomach. It's because of that accident that I was in years ago. You found me in the forest Gohan. Remember? Isn't that bringing back memories? I had to have 350 stitches in my stomach. Gotten, you were the one that took me to get my stitches out. The doctor wasn't at first but, you told the doctor that he betters or else you would do yourself. I didn't come and see you guys for three years because I was mad. I was mad that no one told me that once you died, that you had to work hard and go to this planet at the end of this funky road. I just decided to take up this life with a new name so that you guys couldn't look me up. I needed time to think but now we're here. Trunks was the one to know the first day I came back to Earth. I shoved him off in a cruel way telling him not to tell anyone or else." Said Lita looking at them. Gotten and Gohan slowly sat down on the couch.  
  
"I think that I should leave." Said Trunks starting to walk away. He walked near Lita and she stopped.  
  
"You're not going anywhere." Said Lita.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Trunks. She rolled her eyes and then walked over to the two slowly.  
  
"You can say anything that's on your mind right now. You can slap, curse, or what ever you want." Said Lita. A grin came to Gohan 's face.  
  
"I get to hug her first." He said. Gotten's head popped up.  
  
"No, I do!" said Gotten. Gohan just grabbed her wrist and pulled her down to sit on his lap where he then hugged her. She was then pulled over and hugged by Gotten.  
  
"What time is it?" asked Lita sitting in the middle between them.  
  
"It's six." Said Trunks.  
  
"Alright, if the door rings, it's Mina and Rei. They're here to meet them two. Mina is for Gohan and Rei is for Gotten. Make sure that they have fun. Introduce yourselves and be nice. See you guys in two hours." Said Lita as she jumped up and run up the stairs. There was a knock at the door. Trunks walked over and answered it. A girl with long golden blonde hair up in a stylish fashion, in a gold dress like the one Lita was wearing, shoes of the same color, and bright blue eyes.  
  
"Hi! I'm Mina Aino! You must be Trunks. Lita has told me so much about you!" said Mina with a smile.  
  
"Hi. Come in so you can see Gohan and Gotten." Said Trunks opening the door for her. Lita came out looking over the rail in a slip that looked like a dress.  
  
"Trunks. Come here for a minute with Mina." She said  
  
"Alright." Said Trunks as both of them made it up the stairs.  
  
"Lita." Said Mina hugging her.  
  
"One moment. How does she know your real name?" asked Trunks.  
  
"Her and Rei know the story. They're like us too! Oh, well I want Mina and Gohan to go outside in the garden to the left. Rei and Gotten get the garden to the right. Hopefully, you couples with become or item, ECT. Trunks, look around or whatever. Got it?" asked Lita.  
  
"Alright." Said Trunks.  
  
"Good." Said Lita.  
  
"Isn't your show tonight?" asked Mina.  
  
"Yeah. I have to get ready. See you guys in two hours." Said Lita and then went into her room shutting the door. They walked down the stairs and Trunks made Gohan get up.  
  
'Damn he's fine!' thought Mina looking at him with smile. Trunks had them go outside where they walked in the huge garden to the left. The doorbell rang. Trunks answered it looking at a girl with black hair up in a stylish way, red dress and stuff like Mina's and purple eyes.  
  
"Hi! I'm Rei." She said.  
  
"Let me take you to Gotten." Said Trunks. He introduced them and then had them go outside to the garden to the right. He himself then went to look around the huge place.  



	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: you know the basics.  
  
Authors Note: Alright. I know that this is short and I hope that my friend Lyndsey will be happy since I got these chapters out as soon as possible. r/r  
baby_blu_eyes  
  
  
Beautiful light brown silky dress that went to the floor. It looked wonderful on her. She had an armband that was curled and made out of gold. Her long hair up with a braid looking like it held it up. A gold necklace went around her neck. The music started while she stood in the spot light. Her head lifted, and then, she begun the song.  
(Originally by: Celine Dion)  
When I was young  
I never needed anyone  
And making love was just for fun  
Those days are gone  
Livin' alone  
I think of all the friends I've known  
When I dial the telephone  
Nobody's home  
  
All by myself  
Don't wanna be  
All by myself  
Anymore  
  
Hard to be sure  
Sometimes I feel so insecure  
And loves so distant and obscure  
Remains the cure  
  
All by myself  
Don't wanna be  
All by myself  
Anymore  
All by myself  
Don't wanna live  
All by myself  
Anymore  
  
When I was young  
I never needed anyone  
Making love was just for fun  
Those days are gone  
  
All by myself  
Don't wanna be  
All by myself  
Anymore  
All by myself  
Don't wanna live  
Oh  
Don't wanna live  
By myself, by myself  
Anymore  
By myself  
Anymore  
Oh  
All by myself  
Don't wanna live  
I never, never, never  
Needed anyone  
  
  
Applause was what she got and she curtsied in return to them. It was the song that she had sung and sold by the millions. She was a special guest for Saturday Night Live. A commercial break came on and the people came out onto the stage to get ready for the ending where they all stand there.  
  
"You did wonderful!" said the special guest Antonio Banderis giving her a hug.  
  
"Thank-you." She said.  
  
"I hope to do a movie with you soon." Said Antonio Banderis.  
  
"Alright." Said Lita with a smile.  
  
"We're on in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1." Said the dude person.  
  
"Thank-you for watching Saturday Night Live!" said Antonio Banderis with his arm around Lita.  
  
"See you next time!" said Mike Myers. The show then ended. They all went back to the back stage. Mina and Rei hugged her.  
  
"So, when are you getting into the move business?" asked Mina.  
  
"Soon." Said Lita.  
  
"Lets get something to eat. I'm started." Said Rei.  
  
"Alright. After I get out of this hot thing." Said Lita walking to the back. She came out a couple minutes later. She was in the original style dress but it was a dark green with matching shoes to go with it. She put on a matching chocker that had a dark emerald gem in the middle of it. She placed her dress in a thing so that it wouldn't get wrinkled. She left a quick thank-you note and then left with her friends/family. They went to a little place where they ate and then went back to her place.  
  
"Lita, I've got to get going. I have a meeting in the morning." Said Mina.  
  
"Me too." Said Rei.  
  
"Alright." Said Lita.  
  
"See you later!" said Mina and Rei giving her hugs and the same with the guys. They left over the door.  
  
"When are you going to visit everyone?" asked Gohan.  
  
"Tomorrow." Said Lita.  
  
"Really?" asked Gotten.  
  
"Yeah." Said Lita.  
  
"Sorry but, we have to leave." Said Gohan.  
  
"Alright. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Said Lita hugging them all.  
  
"Alright." Said Gotten and then all three of them disappeared. She walked around looking at everything that she had worked for and then made it to the stereo system. She placed on a soft music that was instrumental. She slowly walked up to her room where she changed out of her clothes and put on some pajamas. It was a dark green silky set with pants and a tin strapped top. She walked down stairs to her music room and lay down on the couch with her eyes open with thoughts going threw her head. She finally drifted off into a sleep. She awoke with a startle as Trunks was placing a blanket on her.  
  
"I didn't mean to wake you." Said Trunks softly.  
  
"It's alright. What are you doing here?" asked Lita sitting up and leaning against the arm of the couch all curled up.  
  
"I didn't want to leave you alone since there has been some occurrences of the weirdo that wants to destroy the Earth." Said Trunks sitting down.  
  
"Alright." Said Lita cuddling up to his side. He put his arm around her and kissed her forehead. She closed her eyes gently at the soft music playing. It was Borodin's Notturno from String Quartet. She could feel him breathing gently as her head rested on his chest. Her arm was across his stomach holding on gently to his side. She lifted her head up gently to see him.  
  
"What time are we going to leave in the morning?" asked Lita looking up at him.  
  
"Early." Said Trunks rubbing his hand on his cheek gently.  
  
"Alright." She smiled. He bent his head down toward her.  
  
"Where were we when we were rudely interrupted?" asked Trunks with a smile as he put his arms around her more. She sat on her knees and put her arms around his neck.  
  
"Somewhere." Said Lita with her forehead against his forehead.   
  
"I guess this was where we were." Said Trunks gently as he kissed her gently. He hugged her tighter and held her closely to him. There was a knock on the door. Lita let out a little sigh as she let her head drop down.  
  
"Keep that thought in mind." Said Lita getting up and walking out of the room. She opened to door to find Vegeta and Piccolo standing there.  
  
"Where is Trunks? I want to see him right now." Said Vegeta.  
  
"Right this way." Said Lita letting them both in and leading them into the music room. Trunks looked up to see them and then stood up.  
  
"So this is where you are boy. Your mother has been looking for you. She wants to talk to you right away." Said Vegeta with a smirk.  
  
"I'll be right out in a minute. Wait out in the hall." Said Trunks.  
  
"Fine." Said Piccolo and then walked out with Vegeta.  
  
"Told you that she was alive." Said Vegeta to Piccolo as a smirk went on his face.  
  
"Whatever." Said Piccolo. Trunks pulled her up to him.  
  
"We'll have to continue this some other time." He said.  
  
"Alright." Said Lita. Her hands rest against his chest.  
  
"Good night." Said Trunks and then kissed her gently. Vegeta poked his head around the corner with Piccolo. Piccolo rolled his eyes and went away while Vegeta grinned and then went away.  
  
"Boy! You're mother is getting impatient." Said Vegeta loudly.  
  
"Good night." Said Lita hugging him and then they both went over to the door.  
  
"Lets go." Said Vegeta opening the door.  
  
"See you tomorrow." Said Trunks with a wink and then left with them out the door. She locked it behind herself and then went to bed after turning everything off and making sure everything was locked up tight.  



	7. Chapter 7

She was ready early in the morning. She had on black short shorts, a black tank top, black boots, and her hair was braided back behind her. She took her keys and went to her black jaguar. She put her glasses on and left in the car quickly. She finally reached her house. It was different. A garden was there with roses. She sighed and then got out of the car. Slowly, she made it up to the door. She didn't have a chance to knock. It was pulled open and she was hugged by Chichi.  
  
"Oh, my baby is finally home!" said Chichi hugging her. She hugged her back with a smile. Chichi brought her in. The house was quiet. Too quiet.  
  
"Where is everyone?" asked Lita looking at Chichi.  
  
"They went to fight. Well, they have to or the earth is going to be destroyed." She replied.  
  
'I'm not going to let this happen.' Thought Lita and then disappeared. She went to were the energy was coming from. She turned Super Sayion and flew toward them quickly. She landed on the ground.  
  
"Get out of here right now! Take those two with you as well. You three aren't getting hurt." Said Gohan glaring at the three girls all in the same outfit.  
  
"No. I'm not going anywhere. You'll have to kill me." Said Lita glaring threw her glasses. Trunks grabbed her wrist and pulled her up to him to where his mouth was near her ear.  
  
"Lita, get out of here right now. I don't want to see you get hurt and you're not going to get hurt. Not even your friends. Go back to Chichi and visit with her." Said Trunks. His grip was getting a little bit tight.  
  
"Trunks let go. You're hurting me." Said Lita wincing at the pain on her wrist. His hand let go of her as she rubbed it once she could bring it back to her.  
  
"Get out of here." Said Trunks and then backed off.  
  
"Make me." Was all that she hissed after him. Her arms folded across her chest as her glare set in. The only way that you could tell these girls apart was by the sound of there voice. All of them were SSJ3 mode and wasn't ready to back down. They were all in a row.  
  
"Fine! Stay there. We won't miss you for the year that you're gone." Said Gotten and then they watched the fight. All of them were getting hurt. One by one until they couldn't fight. The girls looked at each other and then walked up together. They stood in a circle with locket hands chanting some words from there original language from the sayion planet. There eyes all turned white. Suddenly, there heads shot back as a white light came from there chests. In the center, the object grew and grew. The evil man person dude was swallowed up in it. Only screams could be head and then, there was none. A bright light came over everything and it fixed any and everything that was harmed by the fight. It disappeared as they all lay on the ground, exhausted from what they had done. Gohan, Gotten, and Trunks raced over to pick up there girls. They carried them back to the group.  
  
"Lets go home now." Said Goku.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
One Year later.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Rei, don't worry. I'll send Gotten right over to you if I makes you feel better." Said Lita on the phone to her.  
  
"Lita! I'm not worrying. I have a meeting in an hour and I need him to take care of his son." Said Rei getting moody.  
  
"Alright. He's disappearing, right, now." Said Lita and then hung up the phone as Gotten disappeared. The doorbell rang.  
  
"I'll get it." Said Trunks and then answered the door.  
  
"Alright. Give all of this to Gohan when you see him, alright? Got everything?" asked Mina handing Trunks a dipper bag, a kid, and a stroller.  
  
"Yeah." Said Trunks.  
  
"Alright. Bye!" said Mina and then rushed off. Trunks shut the door. Gohan came right up.  
  
"Thanks." Said Gohan as he took the stuff.   
  
"Were are you going?" asked Trunks.  
  
"Mom and Dad are wanting me to visit so, I'm going with her." Said Gohan.  
  
"Alright." Said Trunks.  
  
"Wait!" said Lita stopped herself by the rail of the stairs. She then ran down them quickly and grabbed the kid out Gohan 's arms.  
  
"I get her first." She smiled and then walked out of range so that he couldn't get the kid.  
  
"Lita. Mom and Dad are expecting us." Said Gohan.  
  
"Five minutes wouldn't hurt." Said Lita with a smile.  
  
"Lita." Said Gohan.  
  
"Alright. I should get ready anyways in case I have to go out because of something stupid." Sighed Lita giving her back to Gohan.  
  
"Okay. Bye." Said Gohan and then disappeared. Trunks pulled her up to him and hugged her.  
  
"We can always visit Mom and Dad." Said Trunks.  
  
"And do what?" asked Lita.  
  
"Don't know." Said Trunks.  
  
"Lets go bum out on the couch or something." Said Lita.  
  
"Fine with me." Said Trunks. They sat down on the couch. He turned on the music and smiled at her. He pulled her over to him and pulled up her chin.  
  
"Now, where were we before we were interrupted?" asked Trunks with a smile. She smiled gently.  
  
"I don't know. I just don't know." She smiled and then he kissed her gently.  
  
  
END  
  
  
  
authors note: alright. so the ending is corny but, at least i finally ended it though! hope you enjoyed it!  
  
~~~~baby_blu_eyes 


End file.
